Mitchie & Shane love lasting forever!
by ComedyActress
Summary: Last few days left of camp rock after Final jam Mitchie and Shane share a canoe ride. Drama to come as in Shane has some things to admit, and what will happen after these few days? Exciting! Conflict! Romance!
1. Chapter 1

_**Mitchie & Shane love lasting forever! **_

"Stop it!"  
"No!"  
Shane carried on tickling Mitchie.

"Stop it I can..'t stop lau..ghing!"  
"That's the point!"  
Shane helped Mitchie up!

"That hurt!"  
"But it made you smile!"  
Shane smiled.

"Lets get into a canoe?"  
"It's getting late I should get to my cabin!"  
Shane pouted.

"It's last day of camp rock and well, have fun, you where great in final jam!"  
Mitchie smiled.

"You really think so?"  
"No!"  
Shane picked up Mitchie.

"Let..go..of me Shane."  
"Of course you where great!"  
Mitchie laughed.

"Let go of me!"  
"Fine!"  
Shane let go of Mitchie then grabbed onto her hand.

"Canoe ride?"  
"Fine!"  
Shane smiled.

"Ready ma'am?"  
"Ready to go into circles indeed!"  
Shane laughed and helped Mitchie get into the canoe.

"Sing!"  
Mitchie looked at Shane confused.

"Sing that song again!"  
"No..I'm embarrsed!"  
"You did it infront of so many people!"  
"That was one time!"  
"Sing..?"  
"Later!"  
Shane smiled.

"Later it is!"  
"Why are you smiling Shane?"  
"Because it means there will be a later."  
Mitchie laughed.

More Chapters soon!


	2. Chapter 2

"Shane, it's getting dark we should head back!"  
"Wait, I have something to tell you!"  
_**Mitchie looked at Shane worried.**_

"What?"  
"Connect three, are label was accepted!"  
_**Mitchie smiled.**_

"That's great!"  
Shane **sighed.**

"I wish, but I didn't think I'd fall in love with you!"  
Mitchie looked at Shane surprised.

"You..a..r..e..in love with me?"  
Shane nodded.

"I love you too, Shane!"  
Shane smiled then gripped onto Mitchie's hands.

"I..I.."  
Shane sighed.

"It means the label has accepted the new songs which also means I have to leave you for a world tour, once camp rock finishes I have to go on tour!"  
"For how long?"  
"A year!"  
Mitchie wiped the tear then rolled down her cheek.

"Don't cry, no! Mitchie!"  
"That means I won't see you for a year!"  
"I know..I feel gutted!"  
Mitchie looked at the water.

"When ever I get close to someone, a guy, they always leave!"  
A tear fell into the water.

"Mitchie!"  
Shane moved Mitchie's face to face him.

"I love you, does that count for anything!"  
"I love you too, but I won't be able to see you for another year!"  
"I'm not going then!"  
"What?"  
"Forget the tour, I love you!"  
"No! I won't let you, if love means waiting I'll wait!"  
"But!"  
"But is only using a word when you want a reason to stop trying!"  
"I love you so much!"  
Mitchie hugged Shane.

"From the day I met you!"  
"Yeah!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**The next morning at Camp rock.**_

"Mitchie, your late!"  
"Sorry!"  
Mitchie grabbed some gloves.

"You came late to your cabin last night, where were you?"  
"I was with Shane!"  
"Oh..anything Interesting happen?"  
"Nope!"  
_**With Shane Gray.**_

"Nate, I don't want to record!"  
"Because of Mitchie?"  
"No, she told me to go!"  
"Then come on, we need another world tour or we will loose our fans!"  
"I'm gonna loose Mitchie, Nate!"  
"Come on man!"  
"Shane, I am so mad!"  
"What..?"  
"I want my bird house made and dusted!"  
"Fine now go!"  
"Listen Nate, I'll think about it but at the moment I love Mitchie more than the world tour!"  
"You love Mitchie?"  
"Yes!"  
Shane smiled.

"Fine, but if you quit you quit for all of us!"  
"Nate!"  
"No! Connect three, but I guess it might have to be connect two!"  
"Nate!"  
Nate walked away.

Three days later time to go.

"Got everything Mitchie?"  
"Uh-hu!"  
"Good sweetie!"  
"Been a great summer guys!"  
"Good honey!"  
"I want to go see Shane before I leave!"  
"Okay we will be in the car!"  
Mitchie nodded.

_**Mitchie walked outside and found Shane putting suitcases into a limo and getting into the limo.**_

_**"Shane!"  
The limo began to drive!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"SHANE!"  
Mitchie ran towards the limo and stood in front of the driver!  
"STOP THE CAR!"  
The limo stopped and Shane got out of the car.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?"  
"NO, but are you trying to kill me?"  
"What do you mean?"  
Mitchie began to break down in tears.

"Leaving without saying goodbye after all last night?"  
"Mitchie I thought it would be less painful!"  
"And then what..Mmmm turn up at my door step in a year!"  
"Yes..!"  
"No, NO SHANE IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY!"  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?"  
"HOLD ME AND SAY GOODBYE, TO SAY EVERY THINGS ALRIGHT!"  
"WHAT'S THE POINT?"  
"BECAUSE YOU SAID YOU LOVE ME!"  
Mitchie began to cry.

"I fell for you..I wish I hadn't, I made a mistake!"  
"Your over reacting."  
"I am, leave Shane, JUST LEAVE!"  
"I will!"  
_**Shane got into his limo!**_

Thanks guys for the reviews you guys are awesome!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Two weeks later in California.**_

"Mitchie, Mitchie get downstairs!"  
**Mitchie got out of bed and ran downstairs.**

"What?!"  
"Look who is on t.v!"  
_**Mitchie sat on the kitchen table.**_

**'Shane Gray leading star of connect three has changed his tune they are now in Toronto Canada rocking the stage, connect three this could be the start, we have Shane Gray here, Shane some of your fans are asking, do you have a girlfriend? Shane paused then answered. 'I used to.**'

**"I HATE YOU!"**

Mitchie grabbed the remote and turned of the TV.

"Honey, where are you going?"  
"To bed!"  
"Oh, honey!"  
Mitchie ran upstairs and her mom/mum ran upstairs.

"Honey!"  
Her mom/mum banged on the door.

"Honey, stop running away, you have school tomorrow so get out, lets go shopping!"  
"NO, what's the point?"  
"Honey, you love to buy new clothes!"  
Mitchie put her head in her pillow and began to cry.

"GO, AWAY, GO AWAY!"  
"Fine, but I'll be downstairs when you need me."  
'Your the voice I hear inside my head the reason that I'm singing.'

Mitchie grabbed her phone.

"What?"  
"Hey Mitchie, tomorrow is school which makes me gutted, so want to go shopping?"  
"NO!"  
Mitchie hung up the phone.

"I just want Shane!"  
_**Mitchie held onto her pillow.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**'Your the voice I hear inside my head the reason that I'm singing I need to find..'**

Mitchie picked up her phone and read the screen.

'Shane'

Mitchie pressed **answer.**

"Hello?"

"Hi Mitchie!"  
"What do you want?"  
"To see if your okay?!"  
"Too bad, I'm not!"  
"Why?"  
"Because of you!"  
"Mitchie, I still love you?"  
Mitchie mocked Shane.

"I used to, I used to have a girlfriend."

"Oh, well, it's not like you are my girlfriend."  
"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU LEFT!"  
"SO, I WOULDN'T HAVE TO SAY GOODBYE AND HURT BOTH OF US."  
"THIS IS WORSE, EVERY NIGHT HAVING TO WATCH THE TV TO SEE WHAT STAGE YOUR ON, YOUR SCREAMING FANS SAYING THEY'LL MARRY YOU, AND EVERYTHING I LOOK AT IS ABOUT YOU, AND THIS, THIS SHANE THIS IS WORSE!"  
"Mitchie, everything I look at is about you too, when ever my phone rings it's you singing!"  
"CHANGE YOUR RING TONE THEN!"  
"Why should I, I love your voice!"  
Mitchie began to cry.

"Bye Sh..an..e!"  
Mitchie hung up the phone.

**_Two minutes later._**

'Your the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm..'

"What?"  
"Look outside your window!"  
Mitchie moved the curtain to reveal a black long limo.

"I thought you where in Toronto?"  
"That was two days ago, news was late!"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Come down stairs and you can see!"  
Mitchie quickly got dressed and brushed her hair.

Mitchie then ran downstairs and out the door.

"Shane, what is this?"  
Shane put his hand on her cheek.

"Get in the limo, I want to give you something."  
Mitchie got inside the limo.

"Here!"  
Shane handed Mitchie a black box.

Mitchie opened the box.

"Mitchie, your the key to my heart!"  
Mitchie gasped, at the long diamond key with a heart on it.

"It's gorgeous!"  
"Come on tour with me?"

The more reviews the more quick the next one!


	7. Chapter 7

"I can..'t..I have school, and my home is here, and my parents!"  
Shane looked down.

"It's okay, I am so sorry I left without saying goodbye!"  
"Me too!"  
Shane brushed the hair out of Mitchie's face.

"I love you so much, I am so sorry!"  
Mitchie hugged Shane.

"It's okay!"  
"I'm in California for two weeks, can we spend time together?"  
"Of course!"  
Shane leaned in and Mitchie and Shane finally kissed!

Two days later.

'Your the voice I hear..'

"Hello?"  
"Hey, I am coming to collect you at six!"  
"Where are we going?"  
"Surprise!"  
"Then what shall I wear?"  
"Whatever, it doesn't matter!"  
Mitchie smiled then hung up the phone.

Two hours later.

"Mitchie, Shane is here!"  
Mitchie walked down the stairs wearing a dress with leggings.

"You look fantastic!"  
"You too Shane!"  
"Picture time!"  
"No, run!"  
Shane and Mitchie ran outside the house.

"Fine, but be here by nine!"  
"So, where are we going?"  
"Surprise!"  
Shane smiled.

"Here we are."

The limo pulled over and the driver opened the door for Mitchie.

"What..what is this?"  
Shane put a blind fold over Mitchie's eyes.

"Shane!"  
"Mitchie, it's a surprise!"  
Shane walked Mitchie for a while then they arrived.

"Open your eyes!"  
Mitchie found herself on the beach with a moonlight candle dinner and the sun just about to set.

"Oh my goodness! THIS IS AMAZING!"  
Shane held Mitchie's hand.

"It's the first time I've ever done something like this!"  
"Shane, this is..just amazing!"  
Shane smiled.

"Thank you!"

"Sit down ma'am!"  
Mitchie sat down.

"This looks amazing Shane, thank you so much, you are the most astonishing best guy ever!"  
Shane smiled.

"Great!"  
"So, Shane have you ever had a girlfriend before?"  
Shane whirled the food on his plate.

"No..have you ever had a boyfriend?"  
"No, you'd be my first real boyfriend!"  
"You too!"  
"I'd be your first real boyfriend?"  
"No, girlfriend."  
**_Shane laughed._**


	8. Chapter 8

"Tonight has been great!"  
Shane smiled.

"Really?"  
"The best day of my life!"  
Shane leaned in and kissed Mitchie.

"We still have loads of days together!"  
Mitchie held onto Shane's hand.

"Not enough days!"  
"I know..!"  
Shane sighed.

"Let's not think about that."

"Okay, I have other things on my mind."  
"Like what?!"  
"Like this!"  
Mitchie kissed Shane.

"Lucky you said that, it was the same thing on my mind!"  
Shane kissed Mitchie.

After thirty minutes the sun started to set.

"Walk on the beach Mitchie?"  
"Of course."  
Mitchie got out of her seat and Shane put his arm around her.

"Shane are you going to camp rock next year?"  
"Yup!"  
"Great, so we can spend a summer together."  
"This is the plan, it's October the 5th now, on October the 10th I have a concert here that's why we are here but, from tomorrow it's all rehearsal so I can't see you, on the 11th of October we have a talk show, then I have four days with you until the 15th of October which is a CD signing then I have five days with you, then I have to go to Paris then Milan, and after the tour which ends in February we can really be together, okay?"  
"Okay."

Two months later.

"Mitchie school."  
Mitchie got out of bed.

'Your the voice I hear inside my head the reason that I'm singing I need to find you..'

Mitchie picked up her phone.

"Hello?"  
"Morning princess."  
"Hey Shane, how's the tour?"  
"Good, how are you?"  
"Missing you like hell, it's been two months."  
"I know, I know, just two more months wait in there for me."  
"Of course."  
"I love you."  
"Love you too, Shane I have to go, I've got school."  
"No, don't think I forgot."  
Mitchie smiled.

"Happy birthday Mitchie!"  
"Aww, thanks."  
"Uh..it's not just that, look outside your window!"  
"Your here?!"  
"No, I couldn't make it, but something did!"  
Mitchie looked outside her window to find a massive, huge, box covered in a massive red bow.

"Oh my.."  
"Like it?"  
"What's inside?"  
"Go, check it out."  
Mitchie ran downstairs and outside the door.

"Shan..e..I can..'t...op..en..this..it's so big and tall and just..big..and..tall."  
"There is a button."  
"A button on a box?"  
"I'm a little over board that's only because I love you."  
Mitchie pressed the button to reveal...

When I get at least three reviews you get the next few chapters! :)


	9. Chapter 9

A huge birthday cake and out of the birthday cake some hands holding a big black box.

"Shane, YOU MUST HAVE SPENT SO MUCH MONEY ON THIS!"  
"It's the biggest cake in the world took them four months to make."  
"Shane, this is amazing! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Oh my goodness!"  
"It's your 16th I wanted it to be special."  
"This is beyond special, I love it."  
"Open the box."  
"Shane stop, this is enough I can't accept anymore!"  
"Open it!"  
Mitchie grabbed the black box and opened it to reveal...

A four carrot diamond bracelet.

"This is..a..maz..ing..!"  
"I know!"

"Shane..thank..you so much, wait how is this huge box going to leave my street?"  
"As we speak the man is taking the cake in your house it's not that big and the box it goes the same way it came, by a truck."  
"Your amazing."  
"I know, see you later."  
"What do you mean later?"  
Shane stuttered.

"I mean later on in the year.."  
"Oh, okay, see ya later then!"  
_**Shane hung up the phone.**_

Thanks for the reviews, the more the quicker the next chapter, keep in mind I write them in advance and upload them so when I get reviews I just upload! :P


	10. Chapter 10

_**A sweet Sixteen, in most cultures in most countries in most teen girl lifes, a sweet sixteen must be massive, the whole school, the whole world must think your sweet sixteen is the best, but not Mitchie she just wanted a nice little house party.**_

"Happy Birthday to you!"  
"Make a wish honey!"  
Mitchie shut her eyes and blew out the candles.

Someone started to clap.

"Nice princess!"  
"SHANE!"  
Mitchie ran and hugged Shane.

Shane whispered in Mitchie's ear.

"Was I your wish?"  
"Yes!"  
"I made it come true then!"  
Shane smiled.

"I love you Shane!"  
"Me too!"  
"Okay, guys break it up!"  
Mitchie's dad looked away.

"Okay Dad, calm down!"  
_**Two months later the end of the world tour.**_

"Boo!"  
"Shane, I haven't seen you in two weeks!"  
"I have some news!"  
Shane smiled.

"I'm moving to your high school!"  
Mitchie looked down.

"You can't..no, NO YOU CAN'T!"  
Mitchie ran away from Shane.

Wonder what's wrong with Mitchie?  
Find out when you leave up to...

4 reviews! :-)


	11. Chapter 11

Mitchie sat on her bed and began to cry.

"What's wrong!"  
Shane sat next to Mitchie and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Shane, I'm the school joke, once you see me you won't love me anymore!"  
"DO you seriously think I'm that type of guy?"  
"Shane..just trust me!"  
Mitchie lay her head on the pillow.

"Well, I want to go to the same high school as you!"  
"Shane, you'll get swamped by fans!"  
"Mitchie, please?"  
"Fin..e!"  
Mitchie kissed Shane.

"You won't love me anymore!"  
Mitchie got of the bed and walked out the bedroom.

Two weeks later Shane's first day at a real high school.

"Mitchie!"  
A girl grabbed Mitchie's hair and pushed her against the lockers.

"LET GO OF HER!"  
Shane moved the girls hands away from Mitchie.

"Shane, Shane Gray? Your at our school, oh my goodness I love you!"  
"Your a really shallow person just hurting an innocent person!"  
"No..no..I wasn'..t!"  
Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever!"  
Shane grabbed Mitchie's hand and whispered in her ear.

"I will never ever stop loving you, do you understand?"  
Mitchie nodded

"MITCHIE?"  
"Yeah, I LOVE MITCHIE!"  
Mitchie began to go red.

_**During lunch.**_

"Thanks!"  
Mitchie walked with her tray to sit next to her best friend and Shane when a girl put her foot out.

"Ouch!"  
Mitchie tripped over and whipped the food of her knees.

"WHY DID YOU TRIP ME OVER TIFFANY?"  
"I didn't!"  
"I hate you so much!"  
"I don't care, you ugly freak!"  
Shane stared at Mitchie.

_After Lunch time._

Shane tried to open his locker.

A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walked towards Shane.

"Need help?"  
"Uh..yeah!"  
"Here!"  
The blonde girl budged the locker a bit and it opened.

"Our school has really cheap tacky things!"  
Shane laughed.

"I realized."  
"Must be hard, you know you being all big coming to a public school."  
"I have my reasons."  
"Which are?"  
"I'm here with my girlfriend."  
The blonde girl looked down.

"Oh, girlfriend."  
Shane got a picture out of his locker.

"Here!"  
"MITCHIE, SHE'S.."  
Shane grabbed the picture and slammed his locker.

"Oh, calm down."  
The blonde girl ran after Shane and grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry."

Shane sighed, Mitchie walked towards them.

The blonde girl smirked and grabbed Shane by force and kissed him.

Tat, Tat, Tat, Tat!

What will happen?

**Leave reviews for the next one..**

Five reviews! :P


	12. Chapter 12

**'Oh look, I see Emily is kissing my boyfriend.'**

Mitchie walked up to Emily.

"Why are you kissing my boyfriend?"  
"Mitchie, what?! He kissed me."  
"I DID NOT!"  
**Shane wiped his mouth.**

"You leaped onto me."  
"Shane I knew this would happen."  
Shane grabbed onto Mitchie's hand.

"No, stop making this happen, it's not going to happen, do you think I like this blonde tacky girl? I love you, so much."  
Mitchie smiled.

"Promise?"  
Shane nodded.

"I have something for you."  
"This is grouse!"  
"GO AWAY."  
Emily stood there.

"No!"  
Mitchie grabbed Shane's hand and they ran out the school.

"Shane, I love you, not your presents or your gifts."  
"I thought you where in for the free stuff?"  
Mitchie laughed.

"Well, I'm not."  
Shane kissed her forehead.

"This is a gift, not a present."  
"There the same thing."  
Mitchie laughed.

"Here."

Shane gave Mitchie a ring.

"I know it's all 80's but it's a girlfriend boyfriend ring."  
"It's astonishing, it's fantastic, it's phenomenal."  
"Wow, loads of adjectives."  
"It's great!"  
Shane held out his hand.

"I have one too!"  
Mitchie laughed.

"Listen Mitchie, you have to stop thinking I will stop loving you, how could I? I wouldn't be able to even if I wanted to, my heart my brain my everything belongs to you, I love you so much!"  
Mitchie lay her head on Shane's chest.

"I belong to you now too."

Shane's phone began to ring.

"Hello?"  
"Hey, it's Nate!"  
"Hey Man."  
"What are you doing?"  
"With Mitchie?"  
"Oh okay, I need to meet up with you soon, something important has happened!"

Important news:

Hey guys, I am writing as fast and as much as I can, but remember I write chapters everyday as much as I can, but keep in mind I still have loads of homwork and things!

But your reviews make me want to write more you guys are awesome, and great so thanks a lot you've really made me feel creative! :-) 


	13. Chapter 13

"What is it?"  
"It's serious, where can we meet?"  
"Uh, meet me at Mitchie's house."  
"Okay, I'm there in ten minutes."  
"Mitchie I've gotta go, tell the school, I'm busy."  
Mitchie laughed.

"Normal people don't tell the school I'm busy."  
"I'm not normal!"  
Shane smirked and ran to Mitchie's house.

"Great.."  
Shane ran towards Mitchie's house.

Shane held his knee's out of breath.

"Hi dude!"  
"Nate!"  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, tired after running, what is it?"  
"I'm leaving connect three?"  
Shane turned astonished.

"WHY?!"  
"I have a girlfriend."  
"Uh..so do I?!"  
"I want to spend every minute with her, I don't want to be apart of connect three any more."  
"Nate, stop being so drastic, I manage being a rock star and a boyfriend."  
"Yeah, but do you manage keeping her happy, leaving her alone for a year..?!"  
"Yes, I manage keeping her happy, thank you very much."  
Nate pointed.

"Then why is she talking to that guy and smiling."  
"Oh be quiet, she's being friendly, don't start insinuating things Nate."  
"Me?! I don't want to be apart of YOUR band!"  
"It's always been you, Shane Gray this Shane Gray that, I'm happy with my life here, I don't want to be apart of connect three."  
"Stop being a jerk."  
"Listen, Shane let's break up connect three for at least a year?"  
Shane looked down.

"Deal, but after a year your back."  
Nate smiled.

"Promise."  
Shane smiled then ran across the road.

"Hey Mitchie!"  
"Hey!"  
Mitchie kissed Shane, Shane pulled Mitchie closer and began to kiss her harder.

Mitchie pulled back.

"Slowly cow boy."  
Mitchie laughed.

"Sorry.."  
Mitchie giggled.

"No, it's just that my parents are watching."  
Shane turned around to watch two angry parents staring at him.

"They look angry.."  
"You think?"  
Shane laughed.

"Can I make them furious?"  
"No.."  
Shane kissed Mitchie.

"Shane..stop it.."  
Mitchie started laughing.

"I had to do that.."  
Shane started laughing.

"I'll go now.."  
"You do that."

More reviews the quicker the next one..

I need 5 reviews! :-)


	14. Chapter 14

_**The next day.**_

"Hey babe."  
_Mitchie looked at Shane._

"Hey."  
"You okay?"  
_"Fine."_  
"Just fine?"  
**"Great."**  
Mitchie smiled.

"Better, much better."_**  
Shane put his arm around Mitchie.**_

**_Mitchie shrugged her shoulders._**

"What's wrong?"  
"Don't put your arms around me."  
Shane turned frustrated.

"Why?"  
"I don't want the school kids hating on you, because your with me."  
"Do you think I care?"  
"Yes.."  
Shane ran his fingers threw his hair.

"I can't take this any more your getting to jealous, there is nothing to feel insecure about."  
"I am not insecure!"  
"You are!"  
"I AM NOT."  
"Listen, stop, we are either together or apart."  
"What are you saying Shane?"  
"Nothing, but I came to this school for you!"

"Fine."  
Shane put his arm around Mitchie.

"Okay?"  
Mitchie smiled.

"Okay."  
_**Months later.**_

"Packed everything?"  
"Yes!"  
Mitchie grabbed her suitcase.

"I cannot wait til camp rock this year, it's going to be great."  
Shane kissed Mitchie.

_**6 reviews for next one! :-)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**During camp rock.**

"Mitchie!"  
**Someone knocked on Mitchie's cabin door.**

"Who the hell is this?"  
Mitchie rubbed the sleep of her eyes and went to open the door.

"Shhh!"  
Shane put his finger on Mitchie's lips.

"Lets go on a canoe ride!"  
Shane smirked.

"Babe, it's four am and I am tired I am going back to sleep."  
Mitchie shut the door.

"Wait."  
Shane grabbed Mitchie and dragged her out of the door.

"Shane..I'm tired."  
"Please?"  
Shane pouted.

"Fine."  
Shane grabbed Mitchie closer and kissed her.

"Ready?"  
"Okay!"  
Mitchie smiled and they ran towards the river.

"Okay hold this torch so I see where I am going.."  
Mitchie laughed.

"How do you turn this thing on?"  
Mitchie fiddled with the torch.

"Here.."

Shane pressed on.

"Okay let me just get in."  
Shane put one foot in the torch light went out and Shane fell in the water.

"SHANE!"  
Mitchie dropped the torch.

"Shane?"  
Shane swam back up.

Shane flicked his hair.

"Thi..s..wa..ter..is.f..reez..ing."  
Mitchie began to laugh really hard.

"Hahaha!"  
Shane grabbed Mitchie's arm and dragged her into the icy cold water.

"SHANE."  
Mitchie shivered in the water.

"Don't worry babe, I'll make you warmer."  
Shane hugged Mitchie.

Mitchie laughed.

"I think, I'll..fee...l wa..rmer outside.."  
"De..a..l.."  
Mitchie got out of the river followed by Shane.

"It's cold.."

Shane laughed.

"It is.."  
Mitchie pushed Shane back in the water then laughed.

Five seconds later.

"Shane? Shane Oh my goodness where is Shane?"  
Shane swam up the water.

"Hahaha."

"Shane you scared me."  
"Awww baby."

Shane grabbed Mitchie by the arm again and dragged her in the water.

"Great, once again."  
_**Shane laughed.**_

_**Important messages:**_

_**Sorry, not as many chapters these past few days, I've had loads of course work and essays to do, so guys be patient..**_

_**:-)**_

_**More reviews for the next one.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**So your sitting there on a desk with your head buried in your hands. At least that was what Mitchie was doing.**_

One Year Later.

'Your the voice I hear inside my he..'

"Hello?"  
"Hey it's me."  
"Oh hey Shane."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I'm just tired."

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes Shane, I am sure. Shane I need to talk to you but in person."  
"Okay, tomorrow Starbucks sound good?"  
"Yes."  
Mitchie hung up the phone.

**The next day.**

"Bye."  
"Bye honey."  
Mitchie grabbed her coat and walked towards Starbucks.

"Milkshake please..no..strawberry."  
The woman gave Shane a starwberry milkshake.

"Shane."  
"Oh hey babe, I was just ordering want something?"  
"No..no..can we sit down we really need to talk."  
"Your not breaking up with me are you?"  
"No..no way..wait are you?"  
"No..of course not I love you."  
"Me too, let's just sit down."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Okay, well Shane, I am 18 now and soon leaving high school and well I want to go to..princton."  
"Univercity?"  
"Yes, Shane."  
"That is great."  
"No..it's not as great as it should be, it means I'll be leaving you."  
"Babe, we can work it out."  
"How?"  
"We can just work it out, you know talk about it, meet at spring breaks, Christmas, it will be fine."  
"What about you?"  
"A couple of tours coming up, oh and after high school I am just going to carry on with Music."  
"Oh..no univercity."  
Shane sipped his strawberry milkshake and wiped his lips.

"No."  
"Oh..that's cool."  
"Shane you still have strawberry Milkshake on your lips."  
Shane laughed and tried to work out where the strawberry was.

"Here, I'll get it."  
Mitchie kissed Shane.

Questiion: 

At the 20th Chapter I am stopping this chapters, but will you awesome people read my new story?

5-8 Reviews please.


	17. Chapter 17

Tip: Listen to high school musical 3 now or never goes with the mood! :P 

The day of graduation.

_Mitchie looked at the mirror._

"Wow, the end of_** high school**_, thought it would never come."  
Mitchie opened her wardrobe.

'What to wear..'

Mitchie put on some jeans and a top.

'Just me, great.'

Mitchie put her long black robe on top.

"Wow, this is so weird."  
Mitchie tied her hair up and put on some mascara.

"Mitchie!"

"Coming down."  
Mitchie walked down the stairs.

Mitchie's Mom/Mum began to get teary.

"Sw..e.e..tie you look.."  
"Great?"  
Mitchie smiled.

"You look perfect."  
Mitchie hugged her parents.

"Thanks guys."  
"Okay, Mitchie we will meet you at your school okay?"  
"Okay, bye guys."  
Mitchie grabbed her camera.

"Hey babe."  
"Hey."

Mitchie shut her door and walked towards Shane's car.

"Ready to graduate?"  
"More than ever."  
"Here we are."  
The car stopped and Shane and Mitchie got out the car.

CLASS OF 2009 GRADUATION

"LOOK!"  
Mitchie pointed at the sign and then took a picture.

"Looks cool."  
Mitchie giggled.

"Lets go inside babe."

"Ah, I am so nervous."  
"You'll be fine."  
"Best student giving a speech, it's nerve racking."  
"You'll do fine."  
Shane kissed Mitchie.

**Once all the parents and teenagers sat down the graduation began.**

"Morning parents, and young adults."  
The crowd chuckled.

"Welcome to graduation of 2009."  
_**"WOHOOOOOOOO!"  
"YEAHHHH!"**_

The crowd screamed and cheered.

"Before we start, we would like to say, you have been a amazing class and we have loved you being here."  
"We have a couple of speeches first."  
"Mitchie Toress."  
The crowd clapped and Mitchie got up and cleared her throat.

"Class of 2009, we have all had our bad days, we have all had are good days, but we have in the end finished high school. Sometimes we couldn't understand what we where going through, or why the teachers gave us homework."  
The crowd laughed.

"I am actually enthralled that the class, excuse me, our class is ending because we all have great personality's, no matter where we come from, or who we are, I just want to say.."  
Mitchie began to get teary.

"That, it's sad we are ending but I love you all, and good luck."  
_**THE CROWD SCREAMED AND CLAPPED VERY LOUDLY!**_


	18. Chapter 18

"You've all been great."  
Mitchie smiled and walked down the stairs.

**The crowd clapped and screamed.**

"That was perfect."  
Shane smiled.

"Merci."  
"Qui!"  
Mitchie giggled.

"Thank you for that wonderful speech Mitchie."  
"Right, time for the class of 2009 to graduate."  
"Holly Graham."

Holly walked up the stairs and tripped over.

The crowd laughed.

Holly walked up got her paper and stormed of the stage.

(Holly was the girl who kissed Shane, the bully of Mitchie.)

The crowd laughed.

Mitchie giggled.

"Shane Gray."  
The crowd screamed and roared. 

_**After twenty two names.**_

"Mitchie Toress."  
The crowd cheered.

_**Two weeks later.**_

Mitchie walked outside to the front of her house and opened her mail box.

_**Mitchie Toress**_

_**Down street **_

_**Park road**_

Mitchie opened the letter.

_**Dear Mitchie Toress,**_

_**after your fantastic interview and fabulous knowledge you have been accepted at Princton University and will be starting on September the first. **_

_**Numbers:**_

_**4582-3852-5999 **_

_**3184-4944-6566**_

_**Well done.**_

Mitchie screamed.

"MOM/MUM DAD!"

Her parents ran outside.

"What is wrong sweetie?"  
Mitchie screamed and jumped up and down waving her letter.

"I'VE BEEN ACCEPTED AT PRINCTION!"  
"OH MY GOODNESS!"  
Her parents screamed.

Shane ran towards them.

"What's ..wr..on..g?"  
"I GOT INTO PRINCTON!"  
Shane smiled and grabbed Mitchie and kissed her while picking her up into a hug and swinging her round and round.

"BABE THAT'S AWESOME!"

Message:

Two more chapters left, but I am writing a new story so read that too.

'I have written the other two so the more reviews I get the quicker the upload of chapters.'

'You guys have been awesome but stick around and read my other stories."


	19. Chapter 19

"Shane?"  
Shane stared at the ground then snapped out of whatever he was in.

"That's really great babe I am so proud you!"  
Mitchie smiled.

"I'm proud of myself for once."  
Shane faked a smile.

"Yup."  
"Come in?"  
"Uh..no I've gotta go, meet up with Nate."  
"Oh..right.."  
Shane cleared his throat.

"I'll come round later."  
Shane kissed Mitchie then faked a smile.

"See you soon."  
"Bye honey!"  
Shane waved as he crossed the road.

With Shane and Nate in Starbucks

"What's wrong you've been a wall on me ever since we got here."  
"It's Mitchie."  
Nate turned concerned.

"What about Mitchie?"  
"Shes going to Princton University."  
"That's great.."  
"Isn't it?"  
"Yeah, it's awesome but, I'm gonna miss her like hell."  
Nate looked at Shane.

"What are you going to do?"  
"Something I might regret, but it's the only way."  
Shane got his phone out of his pocket.

"Dude no!"


	20. Chapter 20

"It's the only way."

Nate laughed.

"You can't, and also we have tours."  
"I'll be in for the tours."  
Nate buried his head in his hands.

"Dude, don't."

Shane put the phone to his ear.

"Hi, am I talking to the head of Princton, yes I'd like to join.."

_Four months later._

"Bye Shane! Bye Mom/Mum Bye Dad."  
Mitchie started to tear up and she looked around her street.

"On my way to Princton."

Shane smiled.

"Bye gorgeous."

Shane pushed Mitchie closer and kissed her.

Two weeks later in Mitchie cabinet.

The door knocked.

"Get that Mitchie."  
"Okay, Alex."  
Mitchie opened the door to reveal Shane with roses and a bag in his hand.

"Oh my goodness Shane!"

Mitchie hugged Shane.

Shane whispered in Mitchie's ear.

"I've joined Princton."  
Mitchie smiled.

"That's great, babe!"

That's the end, but my new story is coming out soon.

Luck only strikes once. 

Sad the chapters have ended.

Well..

There is a sequal to Mitchie and Shane..

It's coming out on Octobet the 31st! One day before my Birthday! :P

Leave reviews please.

You've been awesome.

Adios!


End file.
